


Kabe-don

by CharityMercy



Category: Bobby - Fandom, ikon, k pop - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Meeting up with a flirty Bobby has never seemed so fun





	Kabe-don

You were at a party at with some friends, there were a bunch of people you didn’t know. You had met the host a few times, and he kept making you strong drinks, you had already downed two, when someone suggested a drinking game, Kings. You happily sat down at the table across from a really handsome guy. 

“Hi” you giggle, holding your hand out over the table, “I’m Y/N” He grins, eyes disappearing as he shakes your hand, “I’m Bobby” His voice is deep and rough. You introduced yourself to another person at the table that you didn’t know, then the game started. It took forever, you all kept getting distracted, chatting away until someone reminded everyone else that we are still playing a game. Bobby’s angular eyes stayed trained on you during most of the game, you would catch him staring and giggle, turning red for a moment. Eventually you finish the game and everyone wanders off, you and Bobby find a quiet corner, and chat for a bit. You learn he’s a rapper, and you giggle because he simply looks too cute for that. He leans closer placing a hand on your thigh, “You’re very pretty” he tells you, a wide smile spreading across his face. You blush and giggle, “Thanks” He continues to flirt, but you can only giggle at his forward nature. He suddenly leans forward, placing a soft kiss on your lips that takes your breath away for a moment. He breaks the kiss, pulling back slightly, you lean forward pressing your lips to his with more passion than his gentle kiss. His tongue slips past your lips, exploring your mouth. 

He pulls away again, “Can I take you home?” he whispers against your lips. You nod, taking his hand and leading him towards the door. It’s warm outside, the air is thick with the feel of summer. He drapes his arm over your shoulder as you lead him to your house, 3 blocks away. When you get to your house, the pair of you sit on your loveseat, his flirting is forward. He leans in to kiss you again after a few moments. The kiss is lusty, and his hands snake up your shirt, fondling your breasts. His lips disconnect for a moment and he peels off his shirt, revealing sculpted abs. For a second you are dazed, until he pulls the hem of your shirt over your head, leaving you in a only a lace bra. His mouth attacks your neck and decolletage, trailing open mouthed kisses down to your breasts. His skilled mouth teases your nipples through your bra, soaking the delicate fabric. You tug his locks bringing his lips back to yours, using your free hand to unclasp your bra, so you can press your chest to his. He growls as you palm his erection, his hand on your back pressing you even closer to him. 

You break the kiss, “bedroom?” you ask, he nods, following you. You only reach the hallway before he spins you against the wall, hands landing on either side of you head with a loud thump, caging you between his arms. You look up at him, wide eyed, as his mouth descends on yours. His hands move over your body, his tongue explores your mouth, you relax into the kiss with a soft moan. His hips grind into yours, his finger lace into you hair, fueling your fire for him. One of your hands moves over his abs, the other palms him again, earning you another growl. His hand slips into your shorts, fingers grazing over your folds. Your deftly unzip his jeans, sliding a hand inside, stroking him. He pushes your panties to the side, one of his fingers slips into you easily. You move you hand from him to strip him of his pants completely, so you can stroke him freely. He undoes your shorts, you shimmy out them, kicking them away. He lifts you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist, he slides into you, pressing your back against the wall. 

“Fuck” he curses under his breath. You grip his shoulders. His lips graze your neck, sending shivers down your spine. He slowly moves out of you, and slams back into you unexpectedly, a sound between a yelp and a moan spills from your lips. He finds a pace, your fingers bite into his shoulders. He peppers your neck and shoulders with kisses and soft bites. You moan, beginning to feel a warmth spread through you. He bites your neck harder, your back arches off the wall, pressing your body against his. His thrusts are faster, and harder, he bites down on your shoulder to muffle his noises, his growls still reverberate through him. “Fuck” you whimper, close to his ear. He slams into you, pushing you into the wall with a soft thud. He nips your neck, sending another bout of pleasurable shivers through you. In a few more thrusts, your orgasm rips through you, you walls tensing around his cock, your nails pressing into the skin of his shoulder. He grunts, hips snapping into you at a fevered pace. You plant kisses everywhere you can reach, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Sweat rolls off of his body, as his cock twitches, making you cry out. You nip his earlobe, another growly moan spills from his lips. His thrusts are sloppy and uneven. You nip his neck, and he moans as you feel him spill into you. His hips slow to a stop and the two of you slide down the wall in a tangle of limbs. 

You take a few moments to catch your breath, then carefully untangle from each other. You move to clean up in the bathroom. “So, the bedroom is this way” you say giggling, then lead the way. You both crawl into your bed, nude. He clears his throat, “so that was…” he trails off, voice gruff. “Yeah, kind of amazing” you respond, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. His lids are heavy, he smiles, “yeah, amazing” You curl against him as you both drift to sleep.


End file.
